A Time Soaked with Blood
by Randomly Various
Summary: A war rages on in the midst of everything.. And two strangers from a not-so-distant world turn up with a dangerous past.. Draco must learn that 'even the damned love' and sometimes, that's not so bad. (Rating for cursing and violance)
1. Unholy Confessions

Title: A Time Soaked with Blood  
  
Author: Eric  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Notes: Gasp, another story by me! And some chapters will be named by song titles.. And I don't own them. If it is, in fact, a song title for the chapter.. Then it will have a quote from the song before the actual chapter is written. -When time soaked with blood turns its back, I know it's hard to fall-  
  
Chapter One: Unholy Confessions  
  
Nothing will last in this life. Our time is spent constructing. Now you're perfecting a world meant to sin.  
  
Draco sat at the table of 12 Grimmauld Place sipping at a cup of coffee. He was awake, before any of the others. That was only to be expected. He needed to avoid them, and have time alone to think as well. But avoiding them was at the top of his list at this point. Why had he been stuck in this place? With Potter, the Weasleys, Granger, and that crazy werewolf Lupin.  
  
Dumbledore. That's why. Old insane fool doesn't know what he's doing. Never has, never will. Damn the day he dies. Of old age, probably. This made Draco snicker slightly into the steam rising up, reaching his nose. It smelled sweet and thick. Black, that's how he liked his coffee. His thoughts dwelled back on how he ended up in this place.  
  
It wasn't Dumbledore, he hated to admit. It was this war. This bloody, stupid war. And those bloody, stupid Death Eaters. And that bloody, stupid coward that dared to call himself the 'Dark Lord.' He was a bunch of rubbish. He and all his followers could rot in hell. Rot in hell and stay there.  
  
He sneered as he took another drink of the sweetness that poured from his cup to his tongue. He had decided to not take a side and to stay out of the way all in all. He told Dumbledore his decision. What a fault that was. Dumbledore had known that Draco's father would be outraged at his choice, so Dumbledore needed to keep Draco 'safe.' He locked him away in this dump, with all the people in here. Potter is likely to kill him. This was Draco's first full day. He had arrived yesterday night. All were awake however, and seemed stunned and taken aback. But old Albus calmed them down and explained it all.  
  
They had certainly not liked it and they still didn't, of course. Draco didn't either. Cooped up in this house. Albus also thought it.. Wise? Not to let him go to town or even outside for a stroll. Death Eaters and spies everywhere. And you know what was worse? Perfect Harry Potter had also been ordered to stay in at all times. Stupid, stupid, stupid... Draco took another drink.  
  
He heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Great, they're awake. He set down his mug and leaned back in the chair, awaiting the terror that would soon befall him. It was all of them. Excepting one, Ginny. Must still be asleep. The Mrs. cooked the breakfast and put plates of food in the table. People started to chatter, ignoring him. Thank gracious. Ron piled food onto his plate, as well did Harry. Draco raised his eyebrow, not taking anything.  
  
"Hungry?" he said simply. Ron looked up, mouth full of food as he said some incoherent. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy." he said. They both had a chat with Dumbledore, and knew Draco was on the good side. Whatever that was. Didn't keep them from hating them. Didn't keep him from hating them. He felt like playing at their nerves. It would give him something to do.  
  
"Don't you know that more is less?" he said, rhetorically of course. He leaned forward, folding his arms on the table and resting his chin near his elbow. Harry and Ron chose not to respond and talked about gracious-knows-what. He sighed, leaving his coffee be and watching the talking people, listening to them. He began to drift into his own thoughts. Thoughts about the war and all it's technicalities.  
  
War dawned on them. Of course, this whole thing had been brewing for a while. People just chose not to look at it, the idiots. Most had believed Draco to choose Riddle's side. (Draco, preferring to recognize him as 'Riddle' instead of 'Voldemort' or 'Dark Lord') But he didn't want any part in it what-so-ever. The bad side was just jumbled up. You'd get killed if you said the wrong thing, or did the slightest wrong thing like tilt your head in 'his holy presence.' Gracious. Who in hell's name would want to be apart of that? And the good side was also a barrel of monkeys. Trying to get Giants on their side with Hagrid. Hagrid, of all people. Even if he was half-giant, Draco knew well and good that it would never work. They were out-numbered and they only dwindled on hope and their knowledge of spells and the works.  
  
If Draco just minded himself, nothing could go wrong. It did seem a little shameful, to say the least. Like he was hiding away from something he didn't want to face. He had been taught better, he knew that for sure. But it wasn't like he was scared. He was just smart. Smart to stay away from something that would be the end of the world as he knew it. Armageddon was upon them, if the liked it or not. Both sides would falter, one way or another. He wasn't going to be apart of anything like that. No, he was fine by himself, thanks very much.  
  
War. Oh such an ugly word, just beautiful in all it's glory. It was a raging pit of despair for some, and victorious joy for others. But the pictures of it were horrid. Draco already knew what it would be like. Bodies strewn every which way, tears, echoes of something that wasn't even there..  
  
He diminished the thoughts, and took a piece of toast. He couldn't very well starve himself while he was there. He took a bite, and munched on it, catching snips of people's conversations.  
  
"Lovely food!" Remus said.  
  
"..and then the Chaser just flew out from nowhere!" Ron jumped excitedly.  
  
"Mum.. I'm still tired.." Ginny yawned, rubbing her eyes as she came in the room. Only one that wasn't talking was Hermione and himself. Hermione being engrossed in a book and him just eavesdropping for information. But none of this information, surely.  
  
"I'll be going back to my room then." he said to no one in particular.  
  
"Okay, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. He left the room and walked up the steps, glancing at the decapitated heads of droopy looking House Elves as he passed.  
  
'What a place..' he thought, 'What a place.' 


	2. Clairvoyant Disease

Title: A Time Soaked with Blood  
  
Author: Eric  
  
Disclaimer: I don't hold responsibility for all the characters in and/or relating to the Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling nor do I hold responsibility for the movies by Warner Brothers. So don't sue me. When a man needs dental floss, a man needs dental floss.  
  
Notes: Wee, another chapter! And I so have to use the word "Clairvoyance" in this.. Such a cool word!  
  
A rose without thorns– Thank you =D I love you sooo much. =P And you'll be surprised at what I have in store for this story...  
  
I Love Sirius Black– One of my most faithful reviewers! And of course, everyone's life has meaning when I post up my fics. Hehe.  
  
Ami-ImaTomLOVER–Draco/Ginny and Ginny/Remus both really scare me... But I guess that's because I don't really like Ginny. Only time shall tell.  
  
-When time soaked with blood turns its back, I know it's hard to fall-  
  
Chapter Two: Clairvoyant Disease  
  
There's nowhere to run and hide when you're living to die. Stuck alone inside your head, better off dead.  
  
Draco slumped down into the armchair placed in his room. There was nothing to do around this dump. It was old, smelly, and forbidding. It was a lot like Malfoy Manor, excepting the 'smelly' part. Draco let his head loll to the side as he rested his eyes. He didn't want to fall asleep, but it seemed that as soon as he had his eyelids shut, drowsiness overcame him. He shook his head many a time, trying to keep awake. His eyes felt like they were being pulled shut. He finally gave in to his instincts and fell asleep...  
  
He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but when he woke up, the sun was just beginning to set. He grumbled and leaned forward, finding it a tad bit painful because of the position he had slept in. He rubbed his neck and sighed. He hated sleeping in the afternoon. It made him feel so.. What was the word for it? Stiff. It made him feel so stiff. He didn't know why, maybe it was just the fact that he had slept in a chair of all places.  
  
His eyes grazed the room, looking for something to occupy him and maybe even let him have some fun. Fun, right. Like that could be had in a place such as this. He had to get out. It had only been one day and he felt as if he was going to die. Maybe he'd get used to it. No.. No he wouldn't. First of all, Ron and Harry are always going to be there biting his head off for every little thing. Mrs. Weasley will always be there giving him little pity glances. And this house will still be here with damned House Elf heads on the wall.  
  
There was a forest near this house. Or this little development of houses, anyway. It looked strange. Not like the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, but just strange. Draco thought maybe someone in this house might know a little about it. He decided he'd ask, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
He walked down the stairs, preferring not to give the heads a look this time. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, wondering where they might be. His eyes set on a clock that was hanging on the wall. It seemed about dinner time, so he went to the kitchen. Lucky guess, they were all there. However, this was the normal time that people ate so he wasn't even a little astounded at his clairvoyance attitude. He sat down in a chair next to Remus. From what he understood, the werewolf had been the one to spend most of the time in the house, other than its other occupants that is. But how was Draco to ask him about the forest when he had never said two nice words to the guy? Remus shot him a look. Not exactly mean.. Just a wondering glance is all.  
  
"Hello Draco." he said. Draco looked at the pitiful creature. He shivered slightly, not letting it show and replied.  
  
"'lo." he said, nonchalantly. Remus gave Draco another look and tapped his finger on the table. He was probably uncomfortable. Draco held in a laugh at this. "What's that forest by this house? What's it all about?" Draco got straight to the point. Ask him as quick as he could and then get out. That was his plan. Remus took a drink before answering.  
  
"Well, it's just a forest really. But no one's ever been in it. It's impossible with all the prickly bushes, trees, stumps, brambles... So I've never bothered with it. You could get really scratched up and beaten trying to get in there. Believe me, I've heard stories. You can't even apparate in there. I've heard other stories as well." he said, grinning slightly. Draco thought on this. If no one could get in there, then if Draco somehow found a way, no one would bother him. He could get in there whenever he felt like being alone and then leave whenever he wished. He'd get in there, one way or another. He had to ask Dumbledore though. Bah, that's the part he didn't want to do. If he could just sneak out... But even though he was a Malfoy, he knew he'd be caught. All these people in this house and most of them keeping one or two eyes on him.  
  
"Ok." Draco said, walking back to his room without even thanking Remus for the information. Why did he have to thank him? It wasn't like he bloody well saved his life or anything. He got to his room and lit a fire in the fireplace. He took some Floo Power from a cup on the wall and tossed it in shouting, "Dumbledore!" As quick as he had thrown the powder in, Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"You rang, Mr. Malfoy?" he said. 'Mr. Malfoy is my father..' Draco thought, but didn't say it aloud and just got to the point, as he had done with Lupin.  
  
"Can I go to that forest? The one beside this house." Draco said. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"If you wish, but I don't believe you'll accomplish getting in there. Just be careful." Dumbledore said, "Now if that's all you needed me for, I have a date with a cup of tea to get to." And with that, he was gone. Draco hated that man's humor. A date with a cup of tea? Draco shook his head, not even wanting to think on that statement anymore. He looked out the window, the last of the sun's rays shown up over the forest. He decided he'd go tomorrow. As of right now, he was losing too much daylight to go. He sat in his room, watching the rays touch the top of the forest and then disappear. He heard someone open the door to his room, checking on him but he didn't look at them and rather just stared at the forest, wondering what might be in there.  
  
He played around with thoughts inside his head. Those places muggles called "Theme parks." Yeah, one of them was in there. He smirked. His eyes glazed over, as he thought about the forest and it's contents. A couple hours later, he finally moved. It had been as if he were a statue. He stood up, stretching his arms and laying down in the bed. He couldn't fall asleep so he just lay there, looking at the ceiling and thinking about the war, the forest, his father..  
  
He yawned and rolled to his side, closing his eyes. He should just try to sleep, he needed his energy for tomorrow. He drew the blanket over him and fell slowly to slumber. 


	3. My Alien

Title: A Time Soaked with Blood   
  
Author: Me   
  
Disclaimer: . Don't sue   
  
Notes: I'm so happy, I'm so happy! -runs into a wall and falls down- And for those of you that don't know, this is NOT slash. So there you go.   
  
I Love Sirius Black- Brothers can be annoying, and to answer your question.. Yes I am special! And thanks for telling me my stories are great, it keeps me writing.. No thanks to the people that DO NOT REVIEW!   
  
AnniePADFOOT- I don't like Ginny either. I don't know why, just never have.   
  
-When time soaked with blood turns its back, I know it's hard to fall.-   
  
Chapter Three: My Alien   
  
Somewhere that no one can retrace, somewhere where nobody will know our faces.   
  
It was early morning. The sun had just come through the window when Draco woke up. His hair was a mess. He ran his hand over it and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He didn't know how, but he had managed to fall asleep again last night. He figured it was because of all the things on his mind. He could just slip into Dream World when this one was too much. He shook his head, standing up. He went to the bathroom, slipping out of his clothes and getting into the shower. The water was cool and refreshing, yet warm enough to wake him up. He got dressed and ventured downstairs, peering around corners to see if anyone was awake as well as him. When he found that all was at peace, at least from what he could see, he went into the kitchen and started up a pot of coffee.   
  
"Morning." a voice said from the small table by the window. The voice had scared Draco, and he almost jumped. Almost. He turned around to see who it was. Lupin. Draco sighed and waited for the coffee to get done. He hadn't seen Lupin when he had come in here the first time.   
  
"What's with you being so sneaky? Plan on spying on somebody else's business?" Draco asked, hearing the bubbling and gurgling of the coffee pot.   
  
"No.." Lupin said, fingers wrapped around the brim of his mug, "I was here the whole time. You just didn't see me." Draco shrugged, taking the pot off the stove and pouring the steaming hot liquid into a blue cup. He dropped two spoonfuls of sugar in the cup, mixed it, and then brought it to his mouth. Lupin looked at the table, seemingly pondering something quietly.   
  
"Don't hurt yourself." Draco said. It seemed like he was anyway. But, Draco had to admit, he was pretty smart. He knew a lot about DADA, as learned from Draco's third year. Lupin just casually glanced at him.   
  
"Why did you want to know so much about that forest?" Lupin asked. Draco lifted and lowered one shoulder.   
  
"Dumbledore says I can go check it out." he said, taking a big drink of coffee and holding it in his mouth before swallowing it.   
  
"Oh.." Lupin said, tapping his fingers on the table. He was becoming very fidgety and he twitched a lot.   
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Draco said, smirking. It was funny to watch him. It was as if he couldn't stay still.   
  
"It's just.. I..." Lupin sighed, "Nothing." Draco raised his eyebrow, suspicion lingering in him for a split second until he dropped it. They both finished their drinks in silence. Draco cleaned the blue mug with a charm and placed it back where he found it, leaving the room. He saw a boy walk down the stairs with unbelievable messy black hair.   
  
"Hey dunderhead, why don't you get a broom for that head?" Draco said, opening the front door and walking out into the daylight. Obviously, the sun had grown brighter in the past few days. Draco shielded his eyes with one hand. As his eyes grew accustomed to the light, he looked around at the neighborhood. All of the houses were old, but none of them were in such bad shape as this. But, of course, they didn't even see the house. Plus, they were muggles, so who cares anyway? Draco set his view on the forest, and headed for it. He stepped onto the lone street and walked. It was hot outside, Draco had already started to feel the beginning of sweat on his forehead. Only two minutes outside. He could tell that this day was going to be scolding.   
  
He reached the forest and gave it the one-two look over. One: Messy. Two: Impossible. Lupin and Dumbledore weren't kidding. It was impossible to get in. You'd die from blood loss before you even stepped three feet inside it. There were a bunch of spiky plants and vines.. Blocking off the whole entrance to the forest, from end to end. Impossible, for some maybe. But not for a Malfoy! He'd get in if it killed him (which was the popular bet). He placed his hands on his hips, evaluating his choices. He finally came to the conclusion that...   
  
This was impossible. He sighed, rubbing the sides of his head with his index fingers. Maybe he could cut down some of the plants? But they looked too thick- Suddenly there was a crash next to him. He heard a rustling sound, like it were a bird. But this was bigger.. His hand shot down to his pocket. He had already had a bad experience with a Hippogriff so he wasn't taking chances. His eyes looked at whatever it was without him having to move his head. He saw a flurry of black and white, and then it stopped. It just stood there. He turned towards it, and gasped.   
  
It was like a human, only different. It was a girl, from what he could tell. She had long black hair. She was wearing black too, a ragged dress that ended in the middle of her shins. Her skin was very pale. She had long, black fingernails. There were three things that made her different though... Her eyes were all black. No white, no color. Just black. Her ears were pointed. At least the left one was, hair was covering up the right one but he supposed that it was the same. And she had wings. Not like fairy wings, not glittery and that junk. But they were black, and leathery. Almost like a bat's wings. You could see the bones.   
  
"Ye shan't s'posed to be here!" she said. Her voice sounded normal, but urgent.   
  
"Who.. What are you?" Draco asked, forgetting about his wand.   
  
"Go away!" she hissed. Draco stood there, watching here. He was stupefied. "Turn around and be shutting of the eyes!" she said. He didn't know why, but he followed her commands. It was like he was forced to do it. He heard more rustling and then it was quiet. He turned back around. But she was gone. 


	4. I Will Remember You

Title: A Time Soaked with Blood  
  
Author: Me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Notes: Thanks so much to Kira for all her help and for letting me use the name 'Lira'!! =D  
  
I Love Sirius Black- Yeah I have an annoying little brother named Matt.. I have another little brother, Charlie.. But he's okay. Ha, I love them both though.  
  
Ok.. Here are how you pronounce some of the words:  
  
Lira– Lee-rah Fictra–Fic-truh Lyrsec–Leer-sick Lachles–Lack-uhls Ashon–Ash-uhn Taser–Tay-zur  
  
-When time soaked with blood turns its back I know its hard to fall-  
  
Chapter Four: I Will Remember You  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night You gave me everything you had, you gave me light  
  
Lira stumbled roughly back into the darkness of the forest. She could almost taste the fear with her tongue. She had seen one of them. One of the Outsiders. Her eyes blinked into the inviting darkness. It had been so bright out there. The sun hurt her eyes. How could Outsiders live like that? That one Outsider.. He was a warrior. At least from what she could see. But he was so afraid when he had seen her. She looked down at herself. Was she scary? No one could know that he'd seen her. Not father, not no one. She could tell Adrian though, he'd understand and he'd keep his mouth quiet. At least the young warrior Outsider would never know how to get in...  
  
Lira's hands brushed vines past her face as she searched for Adrian.  
  
"Adrian? Adrian, where are you being?" she called out for him. She stood to listen. She could hear nothing but a few Robins chirping and a lone arrow flying through the air. "Ffwip." she made the sound of the arrow with her mouth as she searched around the trees for Adrian.  
  
"Lira?" came a whispered voice from behind a tree. Lira could see a shadow behind the tree.  
  
"Who being you?" Lira said, standing her ground.  
  
"Lira, 'tis me, Adrian!" the shadowy figure said, reaching out a pale hand. Lira smiled and took the hand. Adrian pulled her behind the tree. She looked at him. He had dusty hair that was grey, almost black. His eyes were like hers, all black. He was also pale, and he wore brown pants and a black tuck-in shirt. But since he was a warrior, he hand ink on his arm. Ink shaped like dragons. A tattoo. Lira had never seen the dragons, but she had heard stories of them. They lived in far-away lands. "Lira must be being silent." Adrian said, putting one finger up to Lira's mouth. Lira nodded. She usually had to be quiet around Adrian. But that didn't bother her. He was handsome. Oh, bad thoughts! Mother and Father and no one could know about Adrian. He wasn't like her. Her wings rustled behind her. She looked at the curves of his back. Muscled from hard work, but wingless.  
  
Lira was a Fictra, one of the tribes of the forest. They had wings so that they could travel away from the forest at night, unnoticed. They were the travelers, that saw the world so they could tell the other tribes all about it and write books. They were the smart tribe. Adrian was a Lyrsec. They were one of the two wingless tribes in the forest. They were the protectors. They kept warning of Outsiders, like the one Lira had just seen, and of big animals. Like unicorns or spiders. Very dangerous animals. The third tribe was the Lachles. They were the hunters, fishers, and farmers. They got the food that the tribes needed to survive. And then there was the Outsiders. They lived away from the forest with their noisy objects of wonder. Flying on brooms and using magical sticks that the Fictra had learned were called 'wands.' There were two types of Outsiders. Those who used magic, and those who didn't..  
  
Suddenly, Adrian pulled on Lira hard and pushed her up against the tree.  
  
"Be silentest as ever." Adrian said. Lira strained her ears to try and hear what was the matter with Adrian. She saw him slip an arrow out of his bag silently and swiftly.  
  
"What is this problems?" Lira asked, in a very low whisper so that Adrian had to lean in to hear her words.  
  
"Isak and thems." Adrian said, into her ear. Lira had to stop herself from crying out. Isak and his gang. They were horrible. They were Lachles hunters. Warriors, the four of them. Isak, Damien, Ashon, and Taser. They were always out to get everyone else. They liked to kill, anything and everything.  
  
"What ye be doin' here?" a voice said from behind Adrian. Lira peered out to see who it was. Frankie! Oh no, not now! It would ruin everything! Worry lines grew on the sides of Lira's eyes. She looked at Frankie, a warning sense lingering around her features. Frankie was a Lachles farmer. He had spiky black hair and thick eyebrows over his black eyes. He wore grey, faded and loose clothes.  
  
"I hear sometin'! 'Round over heres!" Ashon's voice was heard not ten feet away from them. With his free hand, Adrian reached out and grabbed Frankie's shirt, pulling him towards them.  
  
"Silent!" Adrian hissed.  
  
"Yeah, sometin's over 'ere for sure!" Ashon's voice sounded excited. Four tall, buff boys came from behind the tree and looked at them. The one in front was Isak. He had dark brown, curly hair and was wearing his uniform.  
  
"What's ye got 'ere, Adrian?" Isak said. The other three were also wearing uniforms. Damien and Taser both with shaved heads and Ashon with short brown hair.  
  
"Ye gots us a young maid and.. A warrior? Well 'e don't look much likes a warrior, 'e's just a maid!" Ashon said, laughing. Lira hated that laugh. So thick with evil..  
  
"Stand aside!" Adrian yelled, stepping away from Lira. The four laughed.  
  
"And jus' what ye goin' to go 'round doin' 'bout it?" Damien said. Taser and Ashon pulled out arrows and set them in their bows. Adrian backed up a little, leaves crunching under his feet.  
  
"Us shoulda done this a long times ago." Isak said. He nodded his head and Taser let an arrow fly at Adrian.  
  
"No!" Lira screamed.  
  
"Runs!" Frankie yelled, "Runs!" He grabbed Lira by the arm and ran as fast as he could, almost dragging Lira long with him. They exited the forest and stopped. Lira dropped to her knees in a fit of tears. Frankie blinked in the sudden daylight.  
  
"Thems won't be comin' out 'ere. We safe.. For now." Frankie said. Lira sniffled and nodded, but Frankie didn't notice.  
  
"Who... who ye be?" Frankie said, breathing in quick rasps. A young warrior stood there. He was an outsider. He had bright hair and silvery blue eyes.  
  
"I'm.. Draco.. Draco Malfoy." 


	5. Hakuna Matata

Title: A Time Soaked with Blood  
  
Author: Randomly Various  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do, however, own everyone else that you don't recognize. (Ex: Lira, Frankie, Adrian, Isak..etc..)  
  
Notes: Working on a co-fic with Saturn's Candlesticks, you should read her fics. They're excellent. (Summer's Surprises is my favvie!) Oh, and I love the song, "Hakuna Matata" and it kinda (kinda) fits with this chapter. .  
  
Saturn's Candlesticks–Well, if I keep it up here long enough, and it gets really good and something you want everyone to read, maybe she'll read it after she learns how to read. (Cha, right.)  
  
I Love Sirius Black–Peculiar, that's me!  
  
Ami-ImaTomLOVER–You'll get it.. And get well.  
  
-When time soaked with blood turns its back, I know it's hard to fall-  
  
Chapter Five: Hakuna Matata  
  
Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata, ain't no passin' craze. It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata.  
  
It was the girl–thing–from before. The one that had popped out of the forest when Draco was examining it. She was accompanied this time by another one of those.. Things. Except this one didn't have any wings and Draco would have thought it was a human if it wasn't for its eyes and its ears. Draco assumed it was a male. The one from before was crying, and they looked like they had been running from someone–or something.  
  
"Thems won't be comin' out 'ere. We safe.. For now." the newcomer said. Then, he noticed Draco. Draco had been standing there the whole time, trying to make sure he wasn't going crazy. He had been thinking of excuses for what he saw. 'You're still dreaming..' 'The heat... it's gotta be the heat.' But there were no excuses for this. He was sure he was seeing this. Unless it was one of those dreams where you can feel and smell.. And sweat.  
  
"Who.. Who ye be?" the newcomer asked. Draco stood there for a moment, still not sure if this was real. He wanted to reach out his hand to touch them, to make sure that they were real. Malfoy's don't imagine things. But in the back of his mind, he was pretty sure that this Malfoy was going nuts, and going fast.  
  
"I'm..Draco... Draco Malfoy." he finally said. Smart move, just tell the things who you are. Now if they're dangerous and you manage to get away, the freaks will track you. Should've thought about that.  
  
"Lira, he bein' one o' thems. The Outsiders, Lira." the thing said to the other thing. Outsiders? 'One o' thems'?  
  
"And who are you?" Draco asked. It was more like, 'what are you?'. The new thing seemed to study Draco for a while, debating inwardly whether or not it was safe to be talking to Draco. Its eyes gazed over to Lira and sighed, as if it still wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell Draco, but was compelled to anyway.  
  
"I bein' Frankie, a Lachles. This one bein' Lira, a Fictra." it said. Frankie and Lira, okay. But Lachles and Fictra? Now Draco was sure he was going crazy.  
  
"What the bloody fuck is a Lachles and a Fictra?" he asked, his eyes disbelieving. Those two, Frankie and Lira, could be Death Eaters incognito, he thought. But there was only about a one percent chance of this, since Draco knew that no Death Eater in their right minds would disguise themselves like this.  
  
"It needn't be a matter, outs-Draco." Frankie said. Draco presumed that Frankie was about to call him 'outsider' but had caught himself in the clutch.  
  
"You guys are in a right state to be callin' me an Outsider." Draco said, crossing his arms across his chest. Lira was still crying. "And what's wrong with her?" Draco studied Frankie for a second and then noticed that he was hurt. His right ankle was torn open, strips of flesh hanging off at random and it was bleeding profusely. The 'Lachles' had grown a bad sweat, worse than Draco's, and was turning a nasty shade of green. This is the first time Draco realized that they were more scared of him than he was of them.  
  
"Adrian.." Frankie whispered, as if it were a sacred word he shouldn't speak. Somewhat like 'Voldemort' to someone like that Finnigan kid.  
  
"Who's Adrian?" Draco asked.  
  
"We be tellin' you when hours grow nigh, but now.. Can you be helpin' of us?" Frankie asked. They probably meant a place to stay, something to eat, medicine for Frankie.. Draco was about to tell them to shove it up their ass and leave him alone, but then Lira looked up at him. He stared into her dark, dark eyes. They were almost scary, as black as coal yet shiny like a new born star. He wanted to looked away, but somehow he couldn't. He knew he had to help them, knew that even if he didn't want to, he had to.  
  
"Yeah, come with me." Draco replied. Lira stood up, looking at Frankie as if she didn't know what to do. Frankie shrugged. They began to walk after Draco but Frankie slipped, holding so tightly onto Lira's shoulder that his knuckles were whiter than they were before.  
  
"Frankie!" Lira cried, slipping her arm around him to support him, though she looked like she was having a tough time of it.  
  
"He's hurt. When we get to the house I'll get him some medicine." Draco said.  
  
"House?" Lira asked, Frankie groaned.  
  
"Er.. Like.. A place where you live." Draco explained, walking to Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Oh, a dwelling." Lira said. Draco shrugged. They reached Grimmauld Place and Draco started to open the door and then stopped, his hand still on the door knob. What would the others make of this? He supposed he couldn't tell them, not yet anyway. So he'd just have to sneak them up to his room and get them some food and some potion for Frankie. He looked back at the two, who were staring at the house in amazement.  
  
"So.. Big.." Lira said. Frankie looked like he couldn't find the strength to talk, and he just stared.  
  
"You should see Malfoy Manor." Draco said, opening to door. He looked around the corner making sure that no one was near to see them and he stepped inside, holding the door open for Lira and Frankie who were hesitant at first, but finally walked inside. He shut the door behind him. At first, he couldn't see very well. The darkness was strange to him compared to the blazing sunlight that was outside. When he could see properly, he began to climb the stairs. However, he heard no footsteps following him, so he stopped.  
  
"Are you coming?" Draco asked. He turned back to Lira and Frankie, standing at the bottom of the stairs. They looked positively terrified at sight of the looming stairway. "It's okay, just come on." he said in a huff. He began climbing again and heard small footsteps following him. It was about time. Afraid of stairs? There were many other things to be afraid of in this world, and Draco knew they'd have to get used to it. They reached Draco's room with no further interruptions except a confusing glance at the House Elf heads. Draco agreed with them on that one, those heads were freaky.  
  
"This be your dwelling?" Lira asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"I guess. Not permanent. It's just my room for now." he said. Lira's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Room?" she asked. Draco sighed and thought of how to explain it.  
  
"Like a separate compartment in a dwelling." he said. Lira smiled and nodded. "I'll go get you two some food and I'll get him a potion. Do not, and I mean it, do not leave this room." Lira nodded and Frankie lifted a finger, too weak at this point to do anything else. He was growing very sick, and Draco knew it. Draco left the room, closing the door behind him and he jogged, almost ran, to the kitchen. If Frankie was to get medicine, Frankie was to get it fast. He went into the kitchen, and saw the other seated around eating lunch. Had he really been gone that long? It didn't seem like it to him, but possibly he had been in so much shock he just didn't realize it.  
  
"Oh, you're back!" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at him ear-to-ear. "Just in time for lunch. Why don't you join us?"  
  
"I'm sure the boy is tired. After all, look how much he's sweating. It has to be scorching out there. I'll just go get him some food and send him to bed, how about I?" Lupin said all of this very quickly and then promptly stood up, grabbing Draco by the sleeve and shoving him into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them. The other merely stared at the closed door, not sure what to think.  
  
"What was that for?" Draco said, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Did you go?" Remus asked, his eyes huge and his chest rising and falling quickly.  
  
"Go where?" Draco asked.  
  
"The forest. Did you go?" Remus seemed to be hurried. Draco didn't know how to answer. Did Remus know about.. Those things?  
  
"Not inside.. Do you know about.. About them?" Draco asked. He figured that if Remus didn't know, he would be okay and just ignore whatever else the man said. Remus's breath slowed and he stepped back to the kitchen table.  
  
"Yes, I do." Remus said, his voice almost solemn.  
  
"I saw two." Draco said, grabbing some food and a Pepper-Up Potion from the cabinet and leaving the kitchen, a bit to Remus's dismay. He walked back up to the room, ignoring the questioning looks of the others. He set the food down. First things first, the potion. He poured it down Frankie's throat. A steam blew out of Frankie's ears and his face returned it's natural color.  
  
"Thank you." Frankie said.  
  
"What happened anyway?" Draco asked. Why did they have to leave the forest? Why was Lira crying? And what in the hell happened to Frankie? So Lira explained how she had been looking for Adrian and then how Frankie had come and Isak and his gang had noticed them. Frankie told how Adrian had been killed, because Lira couldn't stand to say it, for fear that it would make it more real. Then Lira explained how they were in potential danger if they ever went back to the forest.  
  
"On me ways out, musta runs into a Xezer Bush." Frankie said, pointing to his ankle. Draco nodded and since he could think of no other way to heal Frankie's ankle–he was no Madam Pomfrey–he picked up a shirt from the floor and tore a strip of fabric, tying it around his ankle. Frankie didn't even wince. "Thank you, outsider."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me an Outsider?" Draco asked. Frankie explained about the forest tribes, and about how all this was so new to them. "Oh, right." Draco said, picking up a box of chocolate chip cookies and handing them to Lira. "Eat those." Lira opened the box and pulled a cookie out.  
  
"What strange foods you be havin' here." Lira said, taking a bite of the cookie and swallowing. Her eyes suddenly became bugged-out. "Laced with sugar!" she squealed. "Sugar is so expensive, so rare in the forest. I do not believe.." she took another bite of the cookie.  
  
"Don't have a fit." Draco said, taking a cookie for himself.  
  
"Oh, I be not havin' any fits." Lira said. "What are those?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"Forget it." he said, "Anyway, I can't keep you here forever, so you have to go back to the forest eventually."  
  
"I have already had thoughts like these, Draco Malfoy." Frankie said, "And I know what we be doin'. We go to 'The Night Clearing' and you be comin' with us, Draco. You and somes other Outsiders in this here dwelling." Lira gasped at Frankie.  
  
"The Night Clearing?" she said in awe. "But this is only fables, Frankie!"  
  
"Says whom?" Frankie asked. Draco looked at him, his facial expression stating 'No way in hell.'  
  
"I'm not coming with you!" Draco said, "Are you out of your mind!" Frankie shook his head.  
  
"I'm in my minds, Draco. Now, what do you be callin' yourself? Not 'Outsider' but.."  
  
"Person. I'm a person." Draco said.  
  
"Okay, I be thinkin'. We need two more of your fellow persons." Frankie said.  
  
"People. Two more people." Draco corrected.  
  
"What?" Frankie said.  
  
"Forget it. And who am I supposed to get to come with me?" Draco asked. Potter?! Bah.  
  
"Just two." Frankie said. "Be gettin' of them now." He tapped Draco a little, motioning towards the door. Draco groaned but then caught sight of Lira's eyes again and left the room. He walked in the dining room. Lupin had found his way back into the room, from the kitchen. Lupin. He had met, or seen, these things before. It was perfect. But who else? Draco groaned. Harry. He knew it had to be Harry. Perfect Potter always had to be in it.  
  
"Potter, Lupin! Oi!" Draco called. They all looked up. "I need you two for a second." He said. Harry exchanged a look with Ron as he stood up, with Lupin, and walked over to Draco. "Come to my room. I'll explain it all there." And with that, Draco walked back to Lira and Frankie. 


	6. It's Lupin

**Title**: A Time Soaked with Blood  
  
**Author:** Randomly Various  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and Friends  
  
**Notes:** Um... yeah. This chapter is soo short, but I'm sorry.. I was going to write more but then I felt like this was a good ending to the chapter.  
  
**Chapter Six:** It's Lupin  
  
The other two followed Draco into his room. Harry gaped and Lupin smiled.  
  
"What's.. Malfoy.. what's going on?" Harry said, his eyes staring widely at Lira's wings. Frankie looked at Draco, waiting for him to explain.  
  
"I'm pretty sure your friend Lupin here knows what's going on, but I'll explain," he said, and then he told how he went to the forest and came back here with Frankie and Lira. He let Frankie tell the story about them in the forest and how they needed to get to the "Night Clearing."  
  
"What _is_ the night clearing, anyway?" Draco asked. He had forgotten to asked about this the first time Lira and Frankie brought it up. Frankie and Lira shared looks and then Lira explained.  
  
"When we is little childrens, we hear tales from our elders. Tales of a clearing in the forest. And in that clearing, it is magical. More magical than you's wands. With waters and everything. It's the only ways we could get Adrian sir to come back. You must be understanding. It's the way," she said, "Help us.. Please."  
  
Harry just stared at Lupin.  
  
"I think we can help," Lupin's smile was warm. It made Draco want to puke.  
  
"Well, when do we have to leave?" Harry asked, still obviously kind of shocked.  
  
"Now, sirs," Frankie said. "But first things are first. What you be calling you?"  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter," he said. "Nice you meet you." Remus winked at Lira and then she gasped, tapping Frankie roughly on the shoulder.  
  
"It's.. him!" she hissed. 


End file.
